1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a method and a system both for identifying moving objects, particularly, to a method and a system both for inspecting moving objects by radiation imaging in such a manner that different moving objects are inspected by means of different radiation beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an apparatus for quickly inspecting a vehicle by means of radiation imaging with high energy rays, in order to automatically avoid radiating a cab of the vehicle, generally, after a front most end of the vehicle has traveled to a preset position in a direction of an outlet of a passage, a system performs scanning so as to inspect the vehicle. However, because outer profiles of different vehicles vary greatly, with this manner, it must assure to safely avoid radiating a cab of a vehicle having the largest cab. In this case, when a small vehicle is inspected, image information on the small vehicle will not be complete, and even some small vehicle cannot be inspected. When a container lorry is inspected, unnecessary information exists in an inspection image. This inspecting method limits energy and dose ratio, and as a result, some vehicle cannot be inspected. The inspection image is low in index, has unnecessary information, or is incomplete in information. Furthermore, this inspecting method cannot ensure that radiation dose received by a driver is minimal. Therefore, there is a need for a system for identifying outer profiles of vehicles, which can automatically classify the vehicles according to their usage, to provide a quick inspection system with an appropriate scanning solution.
A conventional vehicle type identifying system for charging toll only measures height and length of a vehicle, so as to judge toll standard based on the size of the vehicle. However, the conventional vehicle type identifying system cannot classify the vehicle on the basis of the usage of the vehicle and cannot identify whether a vehicle is a passenger car or a freight car.